Nightmare Of The Vampire And His Lover
by A.Truesdale
Summary: Yugi Has A Weird Dream, But Ignores Its Signs. A Few Nights Later, He Discovers The Truth About His Boyfriend. Atemu Could Die, If Yugi Does Not Help Him. But If He Does, He Could Die. Will His Nightmare Become True? AtemuxYugi. Yaoi. OneShot x


AN:// Well i did say there would be a one-shot coming ^^ I never done a Vampire / Yu-Gi-Oh crossover before. But there is a little twist. In this story Atemu Doesnt like being a vampire at all, he thinks that Yugi would hate him or be too scared of him.

Yugi: *Puts hands over my mouth*

Me: MMMH!

Yugi: Shhh! You're giving the plot away! *lets go of mouth*

Me: *Shamefully* Sorry... i dont own any characters just the plot and story :)

_

* * *

_

Atemu sunk his teeth into my neck. "Atemu, its fine, if you n-need my blood, the-then jus-just don't t-take too m-much," I mumbled as I felt him drink my life force. I felt myself getting weak at the knees. "Atemu s-stop," I moaned pleadingly. Yet he continued. "St-Stop," I said again. Then my legs lost balance a little, I knew I had not much left. "ATEMU ST-!" I was cut off. I passed out. Black.

I woke up sweating, panic stricken. Panting and hot, shock had overcome me. After a minute of regaining my sanity, I breathed deeply, and reassured myself. "It's okay, man what a nightmare," I mumbled running my hands through my hair. I got up and walked outside my room, downstairs and into the kitchen, this was strange for me because I never really got up at night. I grabbed a glass of water and started sipping it. I sat on the couch thinking and sipping on my water. Once finished, I left my glass on the table and as I walked back upstairs, I noticed some grey patches on the cream couch. I frowned, it looked as if water had been spilt. I was nearly dried, but not enough for me not to notice. I shook it off and continued climbing the stairs. I walked back up the corridor, as I turned into my room, I heard a whimper, I turned around and frowned again. It silenced. I thought it was just me, so I shrugged and went back inside my room, closed the door and went back to sleep.

Sleep was fine for the rest of the evening, as I woke in the morning, I got up and headed downstairs to see grandpa sitting on the table sipping his coffee, and reading Domino Times, the local newspaper. Atemu was sitting and eating his bacon sandwhiches. "Morning my love," Atemu said to me as he kissed my cheek when I went to sit down next to him. I smiled. "Good morning," I replied, to my boyfriend. He was just so handsome. Looks like my twin but more confident, sexy and fierce. I began eating my food and drinking my chocolate milk. Atemu was rather happy and content as always. I paused an remembered my dream. I stopped eating and leaned over and put my head on his chest. Grandpa looked over his newspaper, decided he should not witness this and got up and went into the front room. Atemu looked down and kissed my lips, it felt so divine. "I had a dream about you last night," I said with a smile. Atemu beared a devious smile and raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he purred back. I nodded.

"Yes, you were in pain though, you needed help," I lied, it was half true but still, I pulled away from him. Atemu blinked confused. He chuckled. "Well you see, I am perfectly fine, see?" He replied with a smile. I nodded and gave it up, and finished my breakfast.

* * *

The next few nights were the same, I'd wake up from the same nightmare, get up find the same things and then go back to bed and sleep normally and continue my week as normal. All it was until Friday night, four nights later. I once again awoken in a panic from the same twisted nightmare. I frowned, I just didn't understand what it meant, was it all fake? Was Atemu really in pain? If he was I knew I'd help him. I shook my head and as usual went downstairs, ten minutes later, walking back upstairs, I heard a small whimper again. I trod very carefully and quietly up the stairs. I stood in the corridor, the whimpering continued. It had came from Atemu's room. I frowned and walked up the corridor. I opened his door quietly and walked in. Indeed it was Atemu crying. I looked around his room, only pale moonlight flowed in, giving everything a slight blue light. I saw Atemu huddled in the corner on his bed, huddled against the wall, crying and with his face to the wall.

"Oh My god Atemu are you alright?!" I cried running over to him. He didn't turn. I ran towards him. "NO!" He snapped to me. He was very harsh and aggressive. I couldn't understand why he was like this. "Yugi, go back to bed please, leave me," He pleaded, sniffing and pushing himself impossibly closer to the wall. "But Atemu, I love you I have to help you," I pleaded. "NO Yugi, listen to me, please go back to bed, ignore me, I am fine. Go to bed I beg of you my love!" He whimpered upset. It pained me to see him in this state. "Atemu, please. Let me help you," I begged. "Please Yugi, I do not want to hurt you, I couldn't forgive myself if I should mark you in any way," He persisted in a mixture of whimpers and cries.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly moving towards him. "Don't move, please, if you're going, please go," Atemu begged. "Atemu, please I love you, I promise I will not judge you, I will always love you, just please tell me what is wrong?" I begged him moving closer. "You promise you won't run away?" he asked. "I promise, I'll stay by your side and love you until I die," I promised. He turned his head to face mine. I moved towards him and sat on his bed. He threw his arms around me and hugged me tight. "What is wrong Atemu?" I asked breaking the hug. He didn't speak. "Please," I begged, taking his hand pleadingly. He gave me a sympathetic and sorrow look. "Me," he finally said. It was then I noticed. "I am a vampire, a day walker Yugi," He said, baring his teeth to me. I really wanted to get up and run. But I made a promise. I knew he loved me, he wouldn't hurt me.

"You-You're a V-vampire?" I stuttered, half frightened to death. He sighed unhappily. "I don't blame you, I'd run too, you see my love during the night, I'm this, a bloodthirsty horrid creature, but by daybreak, I am me, a human happy and as energetic as can be," He explained, putting his head in his hands. I felt sorry for him. "How did you become this?" I asked confused that I had never seen him like this. "I was half bitten, I was attacked a year ago, but the vampire didn't have enough time to sink both fangs in my neck, I dodged him but caught one fang in the process, then the vampire that did it was burnt by the sunlight I dragged him out into," He continued.

I leaned forwards and went to hug him again but he pushed me away. "Please don't, every time I am near you like this, I just want to drink from your veins," He said angry with himself. I blinked confused. "I feel and hear your blood pumping," He said. "Can't you survive without it?" I asked stupidly. He shook his head. I have starved myself, for so long. Not wanting to hurt you my love, I cannot hurt you, I just couldn't forgive myself because of it," He wailed unhappily.

"Atemu if you need my blood to survive, take it," I said willingly. He pulled back. "No, I will NOT drink your blood, I just couldn't," Atemu said frustrated with himself. I moved myself closer, I unbuttoned my night-shirt and pulled it off. He watched me, hunger in his eyes but he refused himself of it. Again he pulled away. I turned and grabbed a key from his bedside desk, I pulled it to my chest. I put it to my chest and pushed it into my skin and dragged it, hissing inwardly. I then got my wish and blood trickled from the small cut wound.

I watched Atemu closely. He smelled it, turned his head and his eyes flashed crimson. "No, please go, I can't hurt you, please go," He begged gripping his head firmly. I grabbed his head and pulled it to my chest. "Then I'll make you take it," I snapped. Instinct must have taken him over. His tongue trailed across my chest, turning me on and he moaned at the taste. He pushed himself closer to my body. As more blood trailed from my wound, I smeared it over my chest and he smiled as he pushed me down onto his mattress, licking my chest clean.

I kissed his neck, he wasn't the only one with a undying lust for neck tasting. I pulled his boxers off and I pulled my nightclothes and boxers from me. Again he got to licking my wound. His fingers gripping my thighs tightly, yet trailing them over my skin. I laid on my stomach and let him kiss my back. I purred at his actions. I then hissed angrily and yet in pain when I felt him push inside me. Got it hurt so much.

No longer than ten seconds the pain started to subside and he began moving, pleasuring me intensely.

After an hour of love-making, he collapsed, exhausted and tired. He was pale. Yet he smiled. I looked at him once he removed himself and laid by my side. "You need blood," I said worried, noticing his pale and colourless face. "No, no more," he panted. "Please, if you don't you'll die," I begged with tears.

"No my little one, I'd rather die for you than kill you," he replied, being so stubborn. I pulled his face to my neck. "Please! Its fine as long as you don't take too much!" I begged frantically, so worried for my lover. He froze. I knew he wanted to, he just denied himself. "Atemu if you do not take it, you will die, and therefore I will kill myself for I cannot and will not live without you here with me," I snapped angrily, in tears.

He stayed frozen for another thirty seconds, then he nuzzled into my neck making me purr. "Okay, but please tell me if you feel uncomfortable, it will hurt at first," He said warningly. I stroked his hair. He kissed my neck, I moaned happily, and then I felt them. Like knives tearing at my flesh, I wanted so badly to scream out in pain, but I bit my lip, hoping it would subside.

Atemu must have sensed my discomfort, he eased up, not drinking yet, but he had his teeth inside my flesh, but he began stroking my thighs again. This really relaxed me, forgetting the pain, I moaned happily. He then began to drink, him sucking my neck, It felt like sweat, running up my neck but just disappearing. Although it was blood and I knew it was keeping him alive, it was worth the sacrifice for such a perfect creature that I could not live without.

I was getting anxious, because I remembered my nightmare, would he truly ignore me, while I was asking him to stop? Would he let me pass out, perhaps die? No! That was a dream, here, here he needs me, and I won't let him down. I trust and love him.

It was then I began to get weak.

"A-Atemu, that's enough," I said gently. I started to panic when he didn't listen. "Atemu! Please enough!" I pleaded. He immediately pulled away shocked and looked hurt. "I'm so sorry Aibou, are you feeling okay? Did I hurt you? Do you feel weak? Are you truly going to be fine?" he gave me all these questions. I sighed relieved. He could be trusted.

"Its fine Atemu, I was just beginning to get a little weak that is all," I said simply. He nodded.

I then realised something and I began to get concerned. "A-Atemu?" I asked. "Yes my love?" he replied. "Well know you fed, does that mean I become a vampire now?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, I am only a day walker, I cannot turn anybody unless I turn more bloodthirsty, the only way I may turn someone is to fully drink them of all their blood except from the last very drop, that poisons the body, that kicks in and reacts to the vampire genes within me, turning the host," he explained.

I breathed again, relieved. "Does it mean anything though? Now you fed from me?" I asked. Atemu smiled and kissed my neck. "Yes my little one, it means that you are mine, a mark will appear on your neck, you see the mark on the back of my neck?" he asked. I looked to notice I triangle red mark with symbols. I nodded. "Well that mark will appear on your neck too, on the back, that shows all other vampires, you're owned by a vampire, and if anyone but me should touch you, their blood would boil and they would explode, for two different vampire genes may never mix unless that is two vampires should have sex," He continued. I blushed and he chuckled.

"So I am yours?" I asked. He gave a devious look and smiled at me, before kissing my lips and then looking directly into my eyes.

"Yugi My Love, You Always Was Mine," He finished with a smile.

We both then settled and leaned in for a deep and passionate, Yet romantic Kiss.

Shared between Vampire And Lover.

* * *

AN:// Well what did u think? Hey i know it wasnt the 'Greatest' because it was my very first vampire / Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so i really just had ideas and made them into the fic.

Please Review! This is One Fic i could use the improvements, for future fics.

Thanks x


End file.
